the banshee and her baby
by misslaurenn
Summary: Who knew that after one night a party would forever change the lives of Scott McCall and Lydia martin. With a baby on the way they realize their life is forever changed as they're forced into adulthood
1. Chapter 1

The Banshee and her baby

Authors note: welcome to my very first Fan fiction!. I am a huge fan of the show Teen wolf and excited to see how this story goes. Please rate and review like I said this is my first time at this so I hope you like it. I m open to new thoughts and ideas so don t be shy.

P.S : I do not own teen wolf or any of the characters!

Chapter 1

Oh, BABY

17year-old Lydia martin hung her head over the bathroom toilet puking her guts up

Way to start off a Monday morning she thought to herself as she grabbed for the toilet handle great puke breathe Gross she said

She held her sore stomach as she used her free hand to flush the toilet.

AS she stood she found herself staring at the one thing she never thought she would ever see in her life it was laying on the sink counter . Pregnancy test.

Tears starting running down her check as she stared at the + this can t be right, the test must be wrong she kept thinking as she stood there in denial but the reality was the test wasn t wrong she really is pregnant.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door quickly brought her out of her haze

Lydia are you almost ready? asker her mother as she opened the bathroom door

Yeah I just need a minute, alright? Lydia answered as she started to wipe away her tears. Are you okay? her mother asked as she started to walk through the door only to have Lydia to have shoved her out of the bathroom and slammed the door in her face.

Just give me a minute okay? Lydia said to her mother. Alright I m leaving now you better not be late for school love you her mom says back to her. I m a straight A+ student I m sure being late wont be the end of the world Lydia thought to herself as she heard her mom leaving for work.

In her pink skinny jeans, thermal shirt and ballet shoes Lydia caught her self staring in the mirror. As she was staring her hands found her belly and couldn t suppress a smile at the thought that there is a little life growing inside of her may not be such a nightmare after all she thought to herself. But then again she was only 17 ughhh what am I going to do she said to herself? Then worry came over her as she thought the first thing she has to do is tell the father. Great this is going to be fun she said while rolling her eyes at the thought. Getting into her car she took off going towards the local high school,

Beacon hills High.

XXXXX

Gripping both sides of the toilet seat as she emptied her star bucks into the toilet that she had just had earlier that morning was pure torture for Lydia, going through another round of nausea literally drained the life out of her. She managed to get a few breaths in until more of her vomit came pouring out her throat and into the toilet. As the horrendous sounds of retching filled the girl s bathroom of Beacon hills high school making the other girls leave. Thankful her stomach was emptied; Lydia closed the seat and laid her spinning head on it while flushing the toilet which contained the food her stomach rejected. She felt so dizzy and tired. She actually thought about having the nurse send her home for the day but then remembered of the biology test that she had spent half of the night before studying.

Despite the dizziness, she then stood her two feet as she waddled to the sink, her ballet flats making contact with the floor was the only sound in the restroom. She looked in the mirror, taking in her more than ever pale completion. This is getting really annoying I never feel so sick in my life. she thought to herself while she washed the taste of vomit out of her mouth once again.

She splashed her month one final time before looking in the mirror as she exited the bathroom. She held her bag closer to her body as she made it down the hallway of the school. She continued to walk through the halls until she made it to her locker. She failed to notice her own best friend approach her.

Hey are we still going to the mall tomorrow? I want to catch the latest sales Allison asked

Why does it matter you never by anything anyway ? Lydia snapped as she was pulling her binder out of her locker. As she closed her locker she glanced over at her wide eyed friend, could you be more of a bitch ? Allison asked, Sorry just not having a good morning Lydia responded. Yea you seem a little pale are you sick ? Allison asked No, I m just really tired and besides the mall can wait we have the biology project we have to finish remember ? Lydia asked quickly trying to change the subject between her and her curious friend.

With her attention facing her friend as the girls carried on with their conversation, Lydia smile was turned upside down when she came face to face with Scott McCall. The girls failed to notice Scott and Isaac approaching them. Isaac who flashed a sweet grin towards Allison as he leaned in for a kiss. Left Lydia and Scott exchanging a very awkward stare.

As she clutched her binder towards her chest she felt a wave of heat on her checks and felt her heart start racing. She though was going to beat out of her chest, and then the bell rang. Signaling the beginning of the 1st period Allison and Isaac looked up at the sound of the bell, Come on Ill walk you to class Isaac said while taking Allison hand. Yea Ill be right behind you Lydia said as the couple walked away with Lydia trailing behind. Staying behind her best friend not noticing Scott walking right next to her.

why must we have 1st period together ? Lydia thought to herself, as they were walking the strawberry blonde wouldn t even make eye contact with Scott. Lydia, are you ever going to speak to me or are you just going to ignore me the rest of your life? Scott asked. If I can, I will Lydia snapped a she flipped her hair before strutting into class

After Lydia departed from a now speechless Scott the two walked into there class. The kids took their regular seats, Scott in the second seat with Allison behind him while Lydia sat across on the left.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: here it is chapter 2! Hope you like it as always review, review, review! Please and thank u!

Chapter 2

Romeo and Juliet

As soon as school was out students made their way to the student parking lot, all around students walked towards their cars unable to wait for the weekend that lay ahead of them. Sure it was only two days, but that two days of freedom was a true blessing to any school student.

Walking together was a Scott and stiles making their way towards stiles jeep. Never thought I would say this, but I actually miss Derek said stiles as he tossed his bag into his jeep. It had been 6 months since Derek left Beacon hills, after killing his uncle peter

He became the new alpha and disappeared without a trace.

But Derek was the last thing on Scotts mind right now. In fact all he kept thinking about was Lydia. Why won t she speak to me ? Scott asked himself despite the fact that Lydia and Scott did have sex does she think I was using her Scott asked himself again. Then he remembered why;

They began doing it after they both hooked up at Lydia s birthday party two months ago. It wasn t exactly planned the two still continued hooking up and nobody knew about it. Maybe it the whole sneaking around thing that made them want to still be hooking up or maybe it was the fact that they both found comfort in each other from the loneliness they both were dealing with after both of there loved ones broke there hearts (Allison, Jackson) things were going to well between Scott and Lydia That is until Scott told stiles and that made Lydia stop talking to Scott.

It was only a matter of time before people found out anyway so why Lydia was so upset that I told stiles, Scott asked himself. The only reason they wanted to keep it a secret was so Allison didn t find out. But didn t think it would be a big deal since it was clear that Allison moved on after breaking up Scott by getting with Isaac. But Lydia insisted to keep a secret not knowing how Allison would react when finding out that her own best friend was hooking up with her ex. But Scott understand Lydia had every right to be mad because Scott did break the one thing he promised her don t tell anybody including stiles. As Scott was lost in his own thoughts he was clearly ignoring Stiles

Sex, intimacy, shoving the ATM card into the machine Stiles said that quickly snapped Scott back into reality. Stiles what the hell are you talking about? Asked a very confused Scott

Hello were you not listening, I just asked if things with you and Lydia are still good like sex wise and you gave me a look like as if you were some innocent virgin who is hearing about sex for the first time with each word stiles spat out was making Scott blush like mad, STILES! Not so loud people can hear you, he half yelled and half whispered; looking around to see if any heads poked up at his buddy s choice of words.

What? You already slept with Lydia on many occasions but you can t answer if you two are still doing the dirty deed or not?! Bro you know since I m not getting any I always live bi- curiously through you Stiles snapped as he got in jeep he turned the car on preparing to go home.

Scott swung his bag on his back looking back at his close friend, Well Stiles Lydia still is pissed about me telling you about us and still isn t speaking to me, so no there defiantly isn t any ATM card going into the machine action going on That answer made stiles cringe Well its not my fault you two were running around playing Romeo and Juliet, I mean bro you actually thought things were going to work out between you two and have a happily ever after? Because Romeo and Juliet sure thought so and we all know how that story ended . Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend. Whatever. Anyways see you tomorrow night your house around 8pm alright? Stiles said to Scott. Ya alright ill see you tomorrow Scott answered as he turned to walk away only to hear stiles peering out of the school parking lot.

XXXXX

Lying on her bed stomach down, Lydia carefully painting her nails feeling relaxed and comfy, she wore a white love pink v-neck tee from Victoria secret, complete with a pair of black love sweats; her hair was in a messy bun. As of now, Lydia was impatiently waiting for Allison, she was supposed to be here an hour ago right after she and Isaac had there alone time .

Lost in her thoughts, she accidently grazed her comforter with wet pink nail polish from her fingernail while reaching for her phone on the nightstand. Shit! Lydia cursed hopping up to get the nail polish remover. As she walked into her bathroom something scary caught her attention. There she stood in front of the mirror when she saw that shirt has somehow lifted off her stomach showing off a little pudge.

Rubbing her hands over her belly she tried sucking it in but her stomach wouldn t cooperate. With her turning and now facing her side it looked even bigger. In shock her eyes bugled wide, I can t believe I m already showing she said to herself. I wonder if anyone can notice it she asked her self. That s when it all hit her, pretty sure she was going to really show and people will notice her growing baby belly. That s when Reality sat in as tears formed in Lydia eyes, she knew that no matter how much denial she is in the truth was this was real and she indeed is really is pregnant. what am I going to do she asked herself while still rubbing her belly, but she knew before she could do anything, the first thing she has to do is tell Scott; after all he is the father.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthers note: hey sorry if this chapter seems a long, this chapter kind of got away from me but it is meant to be a plotline for upcoming chapters. exciting stuff is on the way so enjoy. Oh and I haven t gotten any reviews yet so 1st reviewer will be honored in the story so please REVIEW!

Chapter 3

Not so friends with benefits

Scott was in the living room going through the selection of movies that stiles had brought over, while stiles was busy preparing oven cooked food, Lets see, what we ve got, Dawn of the dead, Saw, Dracula, the wolf man; god stiles how many scary movies do you have? Scott yelled to his friend.

Stiles poked his head out of the kitchen to converse with his friend, Not enough my friend, I meant to pick up creature of the black lagoon and a bunch of others.

Scott insisted that didn t cook, not because he was afraid to break the rules, but of their safety.

Scott had stopped what he was doing when a not too pleasant smell filled his nose, stiles, I don t want to have to call the fire department again and have my mom and your dad cusses us out again . Stiles cooking let alone handling any kind of equipment or power tool was even more deadly than a werewolf attack. Stiles just ignored his friend and went back to what he called cooking .

While waiting for stiles to finish whatever he was doing, Scott sat alone in the living room getting lost in thoughts. Witch was about Lydia; of course that s all he kept thinking about.

How can I get her to talk to me again ? Scott asked himself. Sure the sex was great, but that s not what Scott missed the most

Just being in her presence and having her around is what Scott missed the most And maybe it was because he actually had feelings for her, but he would never admit it

After all she made it very clear that all they were was friend with benefits and nothing else, at 1st Scott was okay with it because he had just broken up with Allison and wasn t looking for a new relationship as he was still healing from it.

But being with Lydia changed all that, after spending time with her he got her to come out of her shell and saw how outgoing and sweet she really was, not some bitch everyone else was used to seeing. It s like he fell in love when she showed him her beautiful soul and he respected that because you don t get that lot in this world so that made him appreciate her rawness knowing that he got to bring that out of her and that s what got Scott to fall for her, Hard!

Maybe I can reach out to her ? Scott asked himself while pulling out his phone. Finding Lydia number he to went to his messages and started to text I miss you Scott was just about to hit the send button SCOTT, food is ready screamed stiles from the kitchen.

Getting side tracked Scott put his phone away and rushed into the kitchen; thankfully stiles was alright, no blood, missing limbs, or burns on his body.

There standing by the oven was the goofball himself wearing oven mitts, as he held out a pan of what looked back sticks. Scott with fear in his eyes just stared at the so-called food sitting on the pan he then looked up at stiles who smiled as if he did a good job preparing their food and then looked back at the food,

Come on, dig in piped stiles. You really expect me to eat that , Scott answered.

Stiles carelessly shrugged and held out the pan out to his friend. Maybe they are a little burnt but if we scrape off the black stuff they ll be good to go Stiles said to Scott. Scott having a horrified look on his face just shook his head, this is going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXX

Allison managed to drag a very insecure Lydia to the mall for cloths shopping; the two were currently at forever 21 trying on armfuls of cloths. They had been out to eat which took about an hour because Lydia couldn t decide where to eat (stupid pregnancy cravings) and now the two were at the mall for five hours going on six.

Struggling to squeeze into a dress witch was emerald green that lowered into a deep v that ended just below where her bra line ended. It had a full skirt that ended midway down her thigh. she finally pulled it over her head and over her body. The dress served to accentuate her newly improved cleavage and downplayed her growing baby bump. Does it fit ? Questioned Alison in the neighboring stall. Sucking in her belly, Lydia tried to make herself feel more comfortable, Yeah barley any circulation though she mumbled to herself.

Lydia looked at herself in the mirror, taking notice how much she was glowing, she smiles at how hot she looked in the dress despite the fact it cut her off of oxygen. She then squinted at her reflection in the mirror taking not at her boobs wow, being pregnant has done wonders she said to herself as she found her hands rubbing her belly.

As the door that was concealing her from the other shoppers trying on cloths ripped open taking notice of her friends attention shoot to her body. Lydia snatched her hands away from her belly.

There is something different going with you Alison pointed out, shaking her head, she felt her back hit the wall behind her baking away as if she were pray with a predator cornering her.

w-what are you talking about, I-I m not any different than I usually am Lydia said with nervousness in her voice. your boobs seem like they go bigger, not saying your over weight or anything Alison said, yeah they are bigger maybe its because I have been pigging out lately but I never thought it would go to my boobs Lydia said to Allison who eyes shot down to her boobs. Its funny because I did notice your eating a lot more then usual, earlier it looked like you were eating for two, but I can see pigging out has done wonders for you Allison explained as she poked at her best friends breast making both girls giggle.

The pair changed back into their regular clothing and made it to the counter for the cashier to ring up their picked out cloths.

About a few hours later while Alison and Lydia had long left the mall and were at home tucked away in her bed Lydia couldn t sleep As she laid their restless Lydia had her hands on her belly. Since she was already start to show Soon people will start to notice and word will spread like wild fire. So Lydia knew she couldn t keep this a secret any longer and with that she knew the first person she had to tell before anyone else was Scott. With that she reached over her nightstand and grabbed her phone quickly searching for Scotts number.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: please can the people who are reading this review if they can, I love to get feedback review and if anyone has any ideas can you please tell me and I will try into include them. Thanks!

Chapter 4

A Deer caught in headlights

Lydia was lying on her bed with Prada lying next to her, while hands were resting on her belly. She was lost in a steamy episode of "Grays Anatomy". When she all of the sudden felt sick and ran towards the bathroom. She throw up for at least 2 minutes. After what felt like years Lydia slowly pushed herself off the floor. "I guess baby doesn't like taco bell" Lydia thought to herself.

Lydia left the bathroom and grabbed her car keys and slowly walked outside. Lydia got in her car and drove, she didn't know where she was going and didn't care, but somehow she ended up at the McCall household

Lydia parked her car and dragged herself towards the door, Lydia held up her hand to knock, but then dropped it hesitantly.

XXXXXXXXX

It was a typical Sunday evening at the McCall residence, Melissa was away pulling a double shift at the hospital, while Scott was trying to recover from his bro's weekend with stiles, he found himself laying on his bed he couldn't believe how relaxed he was for once that is until there was knock on the door, witch made Scott shoot out of bed making his way down stairs. As soon as he opens the door, he is well taken back as soon as he saw who was at the door…. Lydia.

"Hey Lydia", he greets,

"Hey" she greets softly, starring down at her feet noticing her face, Scott opened the door wider and took a step back "Do you want to come in" he asked looking at her worriedly.

Lydia nodded and slowly walked into his house "Is this a bad time, I was going to call you"? Lydia said as she took a seat on the couch. "No not at all" Scott answered as he closed the door and sat down next to her

They sat in silence for a minute before Scott finally asked a question "Lyd, what's going on, is everything okay"?

I need to tell you something, she confesses looking up into his eyes; she was going to tell him, that's why she was here right?

"What, what is it"? Scott replies quickly, his tone straddling edge of panic and concern.

Halting at each syllable "I'm- were having a baby…. As soon as Lydia said those words it was enough to jar Scott for a moment. He only stars in shock while a deer-caught-in-the-headlights kind of alarm embeds itself into his eyes, causing teardrops to fall down Lydia's face.

"You- You're pregnant? He finally asks, the words tumbling out of his mouth, Lydia only gives him a nod, as the tears dripping steadily down the curves of her cheeks. Scott didn't say anything, he say there and stared at

the floor. "We never should have- "Stop, Lydia said holding up her hand, "I don't regret anything". Scott looked at her questioningly "You don't, do you Lydia asked hurt leaking into her voice. "Of course not" Scott said Registering the hurt on her face taking her hand; I just regret that we weren't more careful. Lydia nodded and that's when she began to sob slowly at first, but then out loud ugly cries.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Scott said scooting closer towards her and enwrapping her in his arms. Scotts comfort only made Lydia sob harder as she buried her face in this shoulder soaking his t-shirt.

Scott held her for what felt like hours, but eventually the crying slowed and dissolved into quiet sniffles. Lydia pulled away from Scott and look into his big brown eyes.

"What are we going to do; I mean what do you want to do"? Scott asks but before Lydia could answer Scott speaks again; it's totally your decision, anything you want to do Ill support you 100% ok?

Lydia was speechless, what was she supposed to say? A baby was never part of her high school plain she was supposed to graduate and go on to a top college and win the fields metal "are you getting a- Lydia shook her head "I can't end a life. Scott nodded; "don't get me wrong I'm not saying I want to keep it because I don't know if I want to do that yet, it's a piece of me and you I could never kill it" Lydia tells him. "I want you to know that any choice you make, keep the baby or not, give it up for adoption, Ill support you" Scott said.

Lydia pulled him to her silencing them.

"How am I going to tell my mom"? she starts to sob even harder, Scott just sat rubbing circles on her shoulder trying to get her to clam down." well get through this", he said

We get through everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No glove,

No love

It was Monday morning and Lydia was not looking forward to what the day had in store for her she had spent the whole night crying and only had gotten three hours of sleep. There for the fashion diva of beacon hills high didn't care to get ready, so she had her hair brushed back into a pony tail, a quick and lazy up do since she wasn't in the mood to fix her up properly. She dressed herself in a pair of leggings and a light blue shirt dress. Before she pulled the shirt over, her gaze got fixed on the baby bump, Lydia absent mindedly rubbed her fingers over her stomach witch she found herself frequently doing. The emotional connection was actually beginning to build between the expectant teen and her unborn child, While getting lost in her gaze, she had also had lost track of time. It was now 7:50 and school started at 8:00, "better get going" Lydia thought to her while making her way out the door.

Lydia was glad she was running late, that next morning because she didn't have time to stop for breakfast, the scents coming from the kitchen were not agreeing with her stomach and she didn't want to explain to her mother why she didn't want to have breakfast that morning.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at school not too far in the parking lot were not other than Scott and stiles sitting in stiles blue jeep waiting for first to start, having snagged a quick breakfast at sonic they were now munching away on chili cheese tatter tots and slipping on cherry limeade slushes. "So you're telling me Lydia magically showed up at your door step to "Talk" when she hasn't spoken to you in weeks"? Stiles asked as he forked full of tots into his mouth smearing chili over his mouth as he ate in an unpleasant manner. Even Scott became repulsed by his buddy's poor eating habits, "yeah that all we did was talk", Scott answered while looking away because he knew by the look on his face it wouldn't take long for stiles to notice that Scott was hiding something and knew he would have to tell his best friend the truth eventually.

Come on Scott I'm not stupid, I know you too totally hooked up last night and you just don't want to admit it because we both know Lydia just used you for a booty call" said stiles with a mouthful of tots.

"Stiles, Lydia pregnant", Scott said,

"Lydia, Pregnant"? Stiles asked, "Like with a fuzzy little werewolf pup"?

"STILES!" Scott yelled, "What like you weren't thinking it", "Yes Lydia is pregnant but that cannot leave this car, I shouldn't have told you if she finds out shell kill me," Scott answered while looking down.

"I'm sorry man, but see I always told you, no glove, no love but no of course you didn't Listen no one ever listens to stiles, so what are you going to do? You're going to keep it aren't you"? Stiles asked

Scott stared for a minute, "we haven't really decided on what were going to do yet, I told Lydia it's her decision and I would support her in whatever that was", Scott answered. "Well I'm here man if you decide to keep it, in fact Scott I'm going to be the best uncle stiles.

They both laughed, "Thanks man and yea you can be uncle stiles" Scott said as the two shared a hug. "Come on man lets get to class before were late" Scott said as they climbed out of the jeep. "Since when did you care about grades and attendance"? Stiles asked, "Soon as I found out I was going to be a wolf papa, Scott joked the two laughed as they made there way to first period.

XXXXXXXX

School was horrible well it was for Lydia; as usual every cologne or perfume she smelt had her running to the bathroom not to mention the food in the cafeteria during lunch. While in class Lydia couldn't focus either, she was too busy texting Scott about what they were going to do; "Will we keep it, When will we tell our parents" and to think Lydia would be smart enough to have all the answers but the truth was these were the questions that Lydia didn't have answers for all she could do is text Scott asking him to meet up to talk.

"I thought morning sickness was only supposed to happen in the morning" Scott said to Lydia as they sat on the steps in front of the school during a free period. "I was thinking the same thing" Lydia replied sadly. "I mean it happens all day so why didn't they just call it all day sickness?" Scott asks making Lydia smile even though she was still feeling horrible.

Then awkward silence begin to fall over them, "so what are we going to do, I mean what do you want to do?" Scott asks breaking the awkwardness finally but before Lydia could answers scoot speaks again; "After you told me I might be becoming a dad I called Deaton and he's giving me extra shifts so I'll be making extra money so you know if your keeping the baby ill be able to support you.

"I'm glad you said that because I want to have this baby" Lydia answers sending shock looks on both of there faces, "don't get me wrong now,

I'm not saying I want to keep it because I don't know If I want to do that yet, I'm just saying it's a piece of me and you I could never kill it" Lydia tells him. "I'm so glad you said that Lydia, I really am. I want you to know that any choice you make whether it is to keep the baby or give it up for adoption I'll support you 100%" Scott replied before he takes her hand and kisses it sending Lydia into tears. Scott put her head on his shoulder and allowed her to just cry, "How am I going to tell my parents, they are going to kill me," she says as she sobs even harder. Scott just sat rubbing circles on her shoulder trying to get her to calm down. "Don't worry we can tell them together don't think your in this alone Lydia because you aren't I'm here for you, ok?"

Ok, she answers calming down a little.

To be continued…..

Authors note: sorry for the late update I been having really bad writers block witch is not okay. I know this chapter may have been a little boring but not to worry because next will have all the answers as to how Stlydia started so stay toned. Also PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!

p.s: sorry about the cliff hanger


End file.
